


Inconfondibile.

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation, POV Molly Hooper, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sentiva il cuore leggero e l’adrenalina correre nelle vene, mentre velocemente si nascondeva dietro un muro osservando quella schiena alta, dritta, ampia.<br/><i>Inconfondibile.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconfondibile.

  
 

Molly sbuffò e si raccolse in una coda veloce i capelli.

Alzò lo sguardo al cielo rossiccio –inquinamento luminoso da grande città- di quella notte, chiedendogli dov’era finita l’algida e fredda Londra.

Era tardi, troppo tardi, e lei camminava velocemente per le strade, sguardo basso, non si sentiva al sicuro e si malediceva per la sua disattenzione.

Forse per il caldo, forse per la montagna di impegni che la stavano sommergendo in quel periodo, si era dimenticata il corpo del signor Klaine sul tavolo di laboratorio da quella mattina.

Tentennò un attimo a un fischio d’apprezzamento e a qualche risata da un gruppo di ubriachi dall’altro lato della strada.

Per un istante pensò di rinunciare, di tornare indietro di corsa, ma improvvisamente gli sovvenne la faccia scocciata di Scott, il suo capo, e soprattutto la puzza di decomposizione che si sarebbe sparsa per tutto il piano, che essendo anche perfino mal arieggiato…

Oddio, e se Sherlock avesse cercato di avvicinarla, ma sentendola odorar di morto avesse deciso di non… e se sapendo l’accaduto l’avesse ritenuta un’inetta, una persona indegna di fiducia, incapace di svolgere il proprio lavoro?

Subito affrettò il passo, stringendo a sé la borsa.

Mancava poco, doveva resistere.

E continuando a incitarsi e concentrandosi su quello che avrebbe potuto dire a Sherlock (magari sarebbe rimasto colpito dal suo essere così ligia al lavoro) arrivò finalmente davanti al Bart’s.

Con un sospiro sollevato entrò, per poi bearsi dell’aria condizionata che le accarezzava il viso e del silenzio che pareva avvolgere tutto l’edificio.

Veloce e decisa si diresse verso l’ascensore, ma proprio in quel momento notò uno svolazzo nero spegnersi dietro un corridoio.

_Il cuore le fremette nel petto._

Era… era  ** _lui_**?

Guardò l’ascensore che tardava ad arrivare e si umettò le labbra.

Il signor Klaine poteva attendere.

 

~

Si sentiva il cuore leggero e l’adrenalina correre nelle vene, mentre velocemente si nascondeva dietro un muro osservando quella schiena alta, dritta, ampia.

Pareva proprio in uno di quei film che davano nelle noiose serate estive: spie, soldi e amori nascosti.

Solo che in quel caso i soldi non c’entravano, ma purtroppo gli amori nascosti sì.

Un’idea la illuminò.

Anche l’amore di Sherlock era nascosto?

Un sorriso le fece tremare le labbra.

Sì, sì! Poteva essere così.

Dopotutto lei aveva sempre detto che dietro quella maschera gelida si nascondeva un grande cuore ardente.

Un caldo molto simile a quello estivo le sciolse gli occhi, facendogli soffermare lo sguardo a lungo su quella massa di riccioli neri irresistibili.

Sospirò internamente, mentre senza fare troppo rumore si spostava rapidamente per stare al passo dell’uomo dei suoi sogni.

E quell’uomo aveva un solo ed unico nome.

Sherlock Holmes.

Per lei ovviamente solo “Sherlock”.

Dopotutto lui cercava sempre lei per le diagnosi e per chiederle favori.

_Sherlock si fidava di lei._

I passi nervosi di Sherlock aumentarono il ritmo e lei, persa nelle sue dolci constatazioni, dovette fare uno scatto per non perderlo di vista.

Ma ora che lo osservava bene sembrava diverso dal solito.

Più… incontrollato.

Meno gelido.

Ma al tempo stesso rigido.

I suoi movimenti non erano fluidi come al solito, tutto il contrario.

Apriva e chiudeva le mani a scatto, e la testa scattava stranamente, mentre la sua bassa, roca voce riempiva l’aria di un brusio incomprensibile.

Molly non sapeva dire con certezza cosa avesse, ma l’aveva osservato abbastanza –forse un po’ più di abbastanza, pensò imbarazzata- per capire che quella non era nottata.

Era agitato, fortemente agitato.

Forse irritato? Scocciato?

Ma da cosa?

E come poteva trovare il rimedio lì, nell’osp—

Molly s’immobilizò.

**Sherlock si era fermato davanti alla farmacia dell’ospedale.**

**Sherlock aveva estratto febbrile una chiave.**

**Sherlock nel più spettrale silenzio l’aveva fatta girare nella serratura con le sue mani tese, nervose.**

**Sherlock sentendo la porta aprirsi, si era avventato come un avvoltoio sulla preda.**

E Molly tremava.

Tremava e ripensava ai suoi scatti nervosi.

Ai suoi occhi arrossati.

Alle sue eterne camice a manica lunga.

Al fatto che possedesse quella chiave.

Ma no.

Sherlock non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile.

Ci doveva essere una spiegazione.

Ci doveva—

Un gemito riempì l’aria.

_Un lungo gemito roco._

 

 

**Inconfondibile.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ora, voi mi giudicherete pazza o sadica, ma ho perfettamente in mente l’immagine di Sherl sudato, ansante, che infila la siringa di morfina nel braccio e geme di piacere, di soddisfazione e di serenità.
> 
> Finalmente.
> 
> Ora passiamo alle cose serie(?).
> 
> Questa ff partecipa allo Sherlockfest_ita, più precisamente alla speedy challenge “notti d’estate, frammenti di passato” (a cui ho partecipato solo per ottenere quel dannato bollino per la mia Sherlockàrd, che trovate infondo al mio profilo di EFP *orgogliosissima*)
> 
> Ora, in verità io per questa challangina volevo scrivere tutt’altro *saluta la Mystrade incompiuta con la manina* ma il mio cervello è partito per la tangente dopo una notte insonne, e i gatti di Molly hanno incominciato a perseguitarmi .-.
> 
> Ora sapete con chi prendervela *i lettori incominciano a pensare che sia lei a essersi fatta, non Sherlock*
> 
> Comunque volevo dire solo poche cose perché posso capire che il comportamento di Sherlock vi risulti strano.
> 
> Cioè, il grande e unico consulting detective si fa spiare da Molly, tengo a sottolineare MOLLY, e non se ne accorge?
> 
> E io mo’ ve spiego.
> 
> Sherlock, non so se si è capito ma è in astinenza, ho immaginato che gli mancassero in quel momento i soldi per comprarsi l’ero e con un bisogno ardente di morfina, tutto il suo cervello è risucchiato da quello.
> 
> Il dettaglio della chiave vi dovrebbe far capire che l’ha fatto altre volte, sa che a quell’ora non c’è nessuno, quindi non prende poi molte preoccupazioni, anche perché l’astinenza e il suo cervello gli urlano solo di ficcarsi un ago in vena e farla finita.
> 
> Quindi nervoso, agitato, a scatti, si dirige verso la farmacia dell’ospedale (che esiste, se avete visto almeno una volta dr.House o qualsiasi altro telefilm medico lo sapete) e va a fare scorta.
> 
> Ancora una volta voi vi chiederete “ma si fa in ospedale, è scemo???” e io vi rispondo sì.
> 
> Non si può neanche immaginare dove ti possa spingere l’astinenza, e quanto questa più passi il tempo da bisogno diventi ossessione e più in là fissazione cronica.
> 
> E Sherlock ne ha bisogno ora, subito. Prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, poi finalmente potrà pensare lucidamente.
> 
> “Ma… ma si lascia scappare pure un gemito?” Cfr risposta sopra.
> 
> Per come reagirà Molly, come reagirà Sherl, lascio un punto in sospeso.
> 
> Ho già in mente come fare il continuo, non so se ne ho la voglia. Anyway, spero solo che vi sia piaciuta <3


End file.
